


Here’s Hoping We Collide

by Maywemeetagain_1027



Category: Bellarke - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maywemeetagain_1027/pseuds/Maywemeetagain_1027
Summary: Clarke Griffin put her job above herself in every aspect of life, but what happens when an old flame invades not only her dreams but her dream job?





	Here’s Hoping We Collide

Chapter 1 

Clarke was pulled out of yet another dream by her alarm clock chirping way too early in the morning and way before she wanted her dream to stop. “ why does this keep happening?” She whispers to herself as she lazily gets up to turn off the now screaming clock. As she becomes more coherent she reflects on yet another dream she has had about that asshole Bellamy. It’s been two whole years since she’s seen his face and yet it haunts her in her dreams every night. This time he was kissing her the way she remembered from years ago, passionate and wanting sitting in his car while his hands explored her body as she moaned into his lips deepening the kiss. She snapped out of it as she turned on her shower to prepare for yet another day. She had to stop these dreams from happening before they would destroy her but how? But how can she stop thinking about something she craved since the moment green eyes met brown. She didn’t want to think about it, about that day when her world unknowingly was turned upside down by one glance. Since that moment, that ordinary day, all that clouded her mind was brown hair, tanned skin, and those damn eyes. “Fuck” she said as the water was starting to turn cold which was her warning that she took a longer than needed shower. She stepped out, toweled off and started to get ready for her day. Clarke was a nurse, it was her greatest accomplishment and what she loved doing most. She threw herself into taking care of other people so much that sometimes she would forget to take care of herself, but she didn’t mind because helping other people is what she lived for. Shaking off yet another morning of waking up that way Clarke climbed out of her Jeep and walked into work. Clarke worked at a pediatricians office during the day, and was going back to school to become a Nurse Practitioner at night. She greeted everyone as she put down her bag and started getting ready for the long day of work ahead. Her clinical manager Allie walks up to the nurses and gives her normal good morning greeting before starting daily huddle. As Clarke sipped her Coffee she listened to Allie talk about all of the new protocols and updates the office has been making. Then just when she thinks Allie is finished.... “ Oh! I almost forgot! I want to welcome a new member of our team! Everyone this is Bellamy Blake, today is his first day! So please give him a warm welcome to St. Ann’s Peds!” Allie said while starting the round of applause for the new member of the team. Clarkes mouth dropped open as she almost dropped her coffee on the floor. “WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!” She thought as Bellamy stepped forward with a beaming smile and an awkward wave as he let the team welcome him. Then his eyes fell on her. He stopped dead in his tracks and just stared at her in what looked like disbelief at what he was seeing. Clarke couldn’t believe that of all the people to start working here it had to be him. She had to get out of there. She couldn’t look at him any longer without wanting to punch his lights out. She started to walk? No RUN away as Allie called after her before she could round the corner. “ Clarke! I want to introduce you to Bellamy, he will be your trainee for the next 6 weeks! I want you to show him the ropes and teach him everything about being a Nurse at St. Ann’s”, Allie said with a genuine smile. “Bellamy this is Clarke Griffin, one of the best Nurses on our staff. She will have you up to speed here in no time” Allie continued as she held that smile until one of them had to speak to the other. Bellamy reached his hand out to Clarke for a handshake, “ Clarke, it’s nice to meet you” Bellamy said with a wry smile. What an absolute asshole, how dare he act like we have never met before, she was thinking to herself. She reluctantly she met his hand with hers in an awkward half handshake. As their hands touched a surge of electricity pulsed through her body. Fuck how can he still do that to her after all this time. Allie said her goodbyes after shooing them into the training room and shutting the door behind her. Great their alone together, I wonder how long until I kill him, Clarke thought to herself bitterly. “So long time no see...” Bellamy finally said after a few moments of tensioned silence. “Yea I guess so”, she finally was able to say after rolling the words in her head for a few seconds. After a few moments longer something snapped inside of her. “ No, wait, that’s the first thing you’re going to say to me after all this time?!” She bit out not even trying to hide the distain in her voice. Bellamy’s eyes widened in shock. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hands trying to find the words to say to her. “ I.... uh... I don’t know what else to say” he said not looking her in the eyes. So that’s how it’s going to be. “ Fine then. Shall we get to your training Mr. Blake” she countered with a bit to her tone. And that was the day that her world turned upside down for the second time.


End file.
